The present invention is concerned with p-nitrophenyl 3-bromo-2,2-diethoxypropionate, of the formula ##STR1## useful in the synthesis of highly functionalized small molecules and heterocycles, particularly pyromeconic acid (2) and 6-methylpyromeconic acid (3). ##STR2## (2) R=R'=H (3) R=CH.sub.3, R'=H
(4) R=H, R'=CH.sub.3 PA1 (5) R=R'=CH.sub.3 PA1 (8) R=CH.sub.3 PA1 (9) R=H
Pyromeconic acid and 6-methylpyromeconic acid have particular value in the synthesis of maltol (4, Tate et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,204) and 6-methylmaltol (5, Tate, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,915), respectively, as well as other valuable 2-substituted pyromeconic acid derivatives (for example, see Tate et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,469 and 3,644,635; Brennan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,717), which are useful in enhancing flavors or aromas, and/or in the inhibition of bacteria or fungi.